The tale of the Smurfling's and Sassette/ Part 4
Flashback. '' ''The Smurflings and Papa were walking through the forest looking for Sassette when they found her standing next to a very wet looking Smurfette. '' ''“You look like a wet rat blonde, think of the fun we would have” Sassette giggled as Papa Smurf came behind her and dropped a small amount of the solution on to her “Sassette become smurf and before me stand” Papa Smurf said and the little Sassette began to change. Her hair was now tied in to two small plats and she seemed a lot sweeter. '' ''The little Smurfling stood there looking confused. She looked at the smurflings and then to Smurfette. '' ''“Jumping jack rabbits, who are you?” Sassette asked. '' ''“Were the smurflings” the smurflings said in unison. '' ''“And you?” Sassette asked looking at Papa Smurf. '' ''“I’m Papa Smurf” Papa Smurf said smiling. '' ''“And what about you?” Sassette asked looking at Smurfette “I’m Smurfette, you little darling” Smurfette said as she hugged Sassette. '' ''“Can I ask one more question?” Sassette said, sounding a bit uncertain. '' ''“Of course” '' ''“Who am I?” Sassette asked. '' ''“Why your little Sassette” Snappy tells her. '' ''“You’re a smurf, just like us” Papa Smurf finishes. '' ''“A smurf really” Sassette says not sure weather or not to believe what she was being told. '' ''“Well you are if you fell smurfy” Papa says. '' ''“I do fell smurfy, I do fell smurfy Pappy” Sassette giggles and does a cartwheel. '' ''“Pappy’ Papa Smurf says shrugging his shoulders. '' ''Soon Smurfette, Papa Smurf and the Smurflings were walking back to the village. Smurfette was trying to teach Sassette the smurf song, but Sassette wasn’t singing it very well. '' ''“Well, Smurfette happy, Sassette happy, Papas happy” Snappy began smiling but his happiness soon stop when he saw Papa Smurf looking at him with a serious face. '' ''“I’m sorry my little Smurflings because you broke the first two rules of smurfdom you must be punished. Tomorrow you will clean the village, top to bottom and that doesn’t include Greedy’s cookie jar.” Papa Says. '' ''“Yes Papa Smurf” The Smurflings say in unison, sounding disappointed in themselves. End of flashback '' “so we spent the next two days doing jobs around the village, while Smurfette got to have fun with Sassette.” Snappy says as he took over and started to tell his part of the story. ''Flashback. '' ''The three smurflings were hanging Baby Smurf’s diapers on the cloths peg line to dry when Sassette and Smurfette waked past. Sassette was attempting the sing the smurf song. '' “''Hey fellow smurfs, do you want to come and play with us?” Sassette asked. ''“We can’t play, we have to work all day because.. because” Snappy started to say but he was interrupted by Handy coming over with his bike. '' ''“Didey delivery service” Handy says as he places a pile of white clothes in Snappy’s arms. '' ''“Great more diapers to dry” Snappy says. '' ''“Well see you latter, sweet-patio” Sassette says as she runs of giggling. '' ''“Sorry smurflings, babies had a busy day” Handy tells them. '' ''End of flash back. ''